Anime Jackass
by Technomaru
Summary: All your favorite anime jackasses band together...and became MTV Jackasses!


**Anime Jackass**

A/N: As usual, I do not own these characters and for all you jackasses out there, look at the following disclaimer below!

"The following fanfic features stunts performed either by professional anime characters or under the supervision of professional anime characters. Accordingly, Winter Knight and must insist that no one attempts to recreate or re-enact any stunt or activity performed on this fanfic"

Additional note: I got the idea from how Yugi challenged opponents to "Shadow games" in the original undubbed series that is in the Shonen Jump comics, don't imitate those Shadow games either

the anime jackass crew:

Yugi Muto/ Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh, duh!)

Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump)

Don Patch (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo)

Jelly Jiggler (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo)

Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh)

Excel (Excel Saga)

Genma Saotome (Ranma ½)

Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece)

Portgas D. Ace (One Piece)

Ryoko Hakubi (Tenchi Muyo)

Miroku (Inu-Yasha)

It opens with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler playing basketball on the court but then Yami Yugi shows up and sprays paint everywhere and then grabs Jelly Jiggler's cigarette and throws it at the paint and then they get trapped in Yami Yugi's "Maze of fire" and Jelly Jiggler starts melting, Yami Yugi then says to the audience "this is Yugi Muto, welcome to Anime Jackass!"

"This is Ace and I'm gonna perform "liar liar pants on fire"- as ace was about to pour kerosene on his pants and gonna use his mera mera powers on it, a bunch of tough looking guys working for MTV capture him and tell him that that kind of thing isn't allowed on MTV then as he is dragged away he says "first Beavis and now me, hey aren't you gonna get Yugi too? Because of what he did earlier?" then one guy says "sorry, he was possessed at the time".

"This is Tomo and I'm a bird"- Tomo just runs around flapping her "wings" at people just walking by, but then she accidentally eats a alka-seltzer tablet and pretends to be dying. Soon, she, Don Patch, and Excel are dressed as birds on a clocktower and caw at every hour. While down below, Sakura and Li look up and Sakura asks "are those Clow cards?" then Li says "nope,just a couple of jackasses".

"This is Tomo and I'm very catty"-Tomo grabs that cat that always bites Sakaki and then Miroku lifts up his shirt and the cat proceeds to bite his nipple and he starts running around screaming and then manages to get rid of the cat without his wind tunnel and tells Tomo "ok, I did the stunt, now can you bear my children" then she yells out "NO WAY!" and runs away yelling "FATTY TUNA MAKES YOUR HAIR SHINE!"

"I'm Yugi Muto and I'm taking Tomo's advice"- Yugi gets out fatty tuna and rubs it into his multi-colored spiky hair but as he leaves the house an army of cats chase him and then Genma who is just walking by says "so you're learning "cat-fu" too?

"This is Don Patch and I'm gonna wig out! live at the Tendo Dojo!"- Don Patch shows up at the dojo wearing a trench coat and as he is about to spar against Akane Tendo, she asks "do you know how to fight?" then he replies "no…I just know how to…WIG OUT!" then he takes off his trench coat, revealing himself wearing nothing but a speedo and starts wigging out (wig out…wig out…wig out…) but then a blushing Akane pulls out her mallet and then Don Patch ends up being saved by Genma Saotome.

"This is Jelly Jiggler and it hits the fan!"- Jelly Jiggler jumps on a inflated Luffy's stomach and into a fan but because he is made out of Jelly the fan chops him into many pieces that gets everywhere into the room then Luffy tastes a piece of Jelly Jiggler, eats it and says "ha ha, taste like happy!"

"I'm Genma and I'm gonna perform "Neat Trade"- Ranma kept yelling "I thought I told you a million times pop, you can't sell me to another girl for a bowl of rice and pickles, and a couple of snorks to blow up, not even if you're doing this for your show and your dumb buddies", but then Akane runs at super speed with a mallet to pound Genma repeatedly for attempting to do that again.

"Don Patch again! And I'm gonna do some more wiggin'!"- Don Patch arrives a temple and meets up with Raye Hino, priestess and fortune teller. She tells Don Patch that "he will see stars and when he does, she will be swept away" but then he says "nope! I predict that I'm..gonna wig out!" then he takes off his trench coat and starts wiggin' out while wearing speedos and then Raye knocks him out with her sacred scroll only for MTV security to arrest her for reading fire for fortunes and ends up in the same cell with Ace and Beavis.

"N'cha! I'm Arale Norimaki and I'm gonna run into a random car!- as Arale was poking poop with a stick as usual, but then a rather fast car driven by Miss Yukari hits Arale but because of her being a super strong android, the car crashed and Miss Yukari is sent flying towards a big pile of poop and she says "this is the last time I drive around Penguin Village, why did I have to be saved by poop?"

"I'm Tomo and I hate cats!"- Tomo is dressed as a dog and carries signs that say "I hate cats" and runs around in the school, shouting "Cats are only good for tennis strings and Chinese food, cats burn in "home for infinite losers!" but then she runs into Sakaki and seconds later she ends up in the same Cell as Ace, Raye, and Beavis, Beavis then says" WHOA! Heh heh m heh, umm can I score with you 2 ladies? Heh heh m heh..i'm getting a stiffy…heh heh" only for the girls to beat him so bad that he resembles a diseased fruit. Beavis then says "this sucks more than how I got here in the first place, Butthead called MTV and told them that I set more fires than usual…fire's cool heh heh m heh FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

"I'm Excel and I'm gonna steal Zoro's swords"-seconds later Excel looks bruised up and says "I'm Excel and I need a medic."

"This is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna steal that woman's beer for no apparent reason!"- Luffy then uses his stretching powers to grab a woman's beer but it turns out to be Ryoko Hakubi and looks very angry about Luffy stealing her beer.

"This is Ryoko and me and my new friend are gonna throw rocks at cars"- Ryoko and Luffy start throwing rocks and boulders at cars and Ryoko tells him "why didn't you tell me you were on that show seconds ago? Thanks for letting me join you guys". "You're Welcome!" said Luffy but then Don Patch walks up to Ryoko and says "hey Ryoko… wanna…" he gets interrupted as Ryoko is suddenly Naked and starts wigging out while a shocked Don Patch and Luffy watch, Don Patch then asks Luffy "what has she been drinkin' and where can I get some of that?"

"I'm Miroku and I'm gonna go ask women to bare my child"- he then gets slapped by Sango and says "that's nothing new to me" then he runs to a Chinese village and feels many Amazon butts and then gets pummeled by Shampoo and her sisters Ling Ling and Lung Lung.

"This is Jelly Jiggler and I'm gonna perform "community service as a clown"- dressed as a clown, Jelly Jiggler runs around making demonic laughter and throws pies at little kid's faces and tells them that his name is pennywise but then as a little kid tells him to stop being psychotic, he hits him with a sock and says "I don't think so, Jelly don't play that!" but only for Mihoshi to be on patrol and as she screams while shooting him because clowns scare her, he gets arrested but Mihoshi then starts eating his handcuffed hand and he manages to escape the ditzy Galaxy Police woman. Mihoshi then notices a little android girl with purple hair and glasses just destroyed her patrol ship.

"This is Yami Yugi and I'm challenging Nabiki Tendo to a shadow game"- The game involves putting dollar bills on top of a player's hand and they have to use a knife to pick them up, Nabiki looks heavily afraid and then faints. Yami Yugi then says "well I guess Nabiki isn't that greedy after all" but then Nami challenges him to the shadow game and somehow manages to win without cheating. Yugi asks how can she go through with that and she tells her "I've been stabbed a lot of times with this hand" only for Yugi to anime fall.

"Hi I'm Don Patch, this is Yugi, Jelly Jiggler, and Excel and we're gonna watch this strange video tape!"- as they pressed play it shows a well and a strange little girl coming out of it and then she exits the TV then starts strangling Excel but then Don Patch does the Wiggin' Boy" thing to her and she looks frightened but then Yugi transforms…"YU-GI-OH!" and then asks her "do you want to play a shadow game?" Then the girl looks extremely frightened and runs back into the TV…after she grabs and snacks on a rather unhappy Jelly Jiggler.

"This is Tomo and we're gonna get the hell out of here!"- Raye turns into Sailor Mars, and then she and Ace use their fire powers on the prison bars while Beavis is having a ball…"goodness gracious, great balls of FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" then Tomo pulls out a toy magic wand and says "MAGIC WANDO! I'm making fire!" then they run out of there and as Beavis is hitting on her, Tomo hits him in the crotch with her toy magic wand and ends up being re-captured. The three celebrate their escape and then Ace uses his powers to set a MTV Logo on fire and says "this is for canceling Liquid Television!"

The rest of the crew are then riding on a giant shopping cart and they end up crashing into Arale Norimaki while she was poking Softon's head, and then Jelly Jiggler and Samara are riding on his "NU" car and as they hold hands (well samara is eating his hand) they ride into the sunset.

Ace then staples a paper that reads "THE END" on Luffy's butt

This is a one shot, if more than seven people like this fanfic, then I will continue the series but until then…don't be total jackasses and don't repeat the stunts that they've perform, especially the one involving a cursed tape!


End file.
